5 Boys With Deffrent Character
by hananomoe
Summary: 5 orang berbeda ayah dan ibu tinggal dalam satu atap. bagaimana suasana yang terjadi antara mereka berlima? '1 hari pun cukup, cukup bagi gue merasakan asam, manis, pahit, asinnya kehidupan seorang pemuda.' penasaran? lets check it out!


_***5 Boys With Deffrent C**_ _ **haracter***_

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup luas terdapat 5 pangeran tampan yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Hingga ketika salah seorang dari mereka terbangun, cerita inilah dimulai..

"Hoaaam.." sudah pagi? Jam berapa saat ini? Aku melirik kearah nakas yang berada disamping kananku. Masih jam 6. Tunggu?

"Aaaaaaa..!" pekikku 8 oktaf dan segara bangkit kusibakkan selimut yang membungkusku sejak malam dengan kasar lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mati gue, mati gue.. Aaaa handuk, mana handuk?" gumamku panik. Ketemu!

"Ini dia! Saatnya mandi," dan saat tinggal 1 langkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi aku membalikkan badan dan menuju ke dapur.

"Hufft hampir aja lupa. Masak air buat hyung and my namdongsaeng."

Klik

Setelah menyalakan kompor aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, di sebuah kamar yang ditempati Eunhyuk dan Kris. Eunhyuk terbangun akibat teriakan Jo Kwon yang cetar membahana.

"Eeuu.. Jo Kwooonn..!" geramnya dengan mata setengah terbuka lalu kembali menjatuhkan diri untuk melanjutkan bunga tidur indahnya bersama para penari sexy.

"Awas kau ya! Mengganggu tidur orang saja. Tidak tahu apa gue lagi mimpi indah! Langka itu!" umpatan-umpatan kecil masih saja terkomat dibibir Eunhyuk, padahal matanya sudah terpejam. Di sampingnya; ranjang tempat Kris tidur, dia hanya mengubah posisinya menghadap kesamping, ia adalah orang paling waras dari ke 2 orang tadi -mungkin. Tetap tenang dan berusaha tidur kembali.

Di salah satu kamar yang saling melengkapi dan menyusahkan salah satu dari mereka. Ada nyawa yang sama sekali tak terganggu oleh teriakan Jo Kwon. Kyuhyun yang terbangun melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas miliknya.

 **KYUHYUN POV**

"Jam 6." Gumamnya, dengan suara ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Setelah dirasa semua nyawaku terkumpul, aku turun dari ranjang dan membereskannya. Ku lirik ranjang yang berada di sebrangku masih ada orang yang tidur dengan damainya disana.

"Haaahh.. dia pasti lelah." bisikku dan segera keluar kamar aku tadi mendengar teriakan Jo Kwon Hyung kebiasaan dia setiap pagi tak pernah berubah. Sejak setahun yang lalu saat aku, Jo kwon Hyung, Leeteuk Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung dan Kris Hyung tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Kami mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing salah satunya sekolah. Iya, sekolah tempat kami ber5 menimba ilmu berbeda jadi wajar saja jika pagi-pagi sudah ada yang ribut.

Nyiiiiiiiing...

"Em, ada yang masak di dapur?" karena penasaran dengan bunyi dari teko akibat air yang sudah mendidih tidak juga di matikan. Aku segera ke dapur dan mematikan kompor. Omo? Apa ini?

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Jo Kwon Hyung" gumamku menebak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

30 menit kemudian..

 **EUNHYUK POV**

"Hoaaamm.. Pagi semua!" sapaku kepada mahkluk yang sedang bertebaran; ada yang di dapur sedang memasak dan ada yang di ruang bersantai sedang asik menonton acara pagi favoritnya; spongebob, sambil memengangi tab.

"Pagi Hyung!"

"Emm.. pagi." Kris menjawab dengan ciri khasnya; cool.

Aku menghenus harum masakan. Ah, tiba-tiba cacing dalam perutku segera berjalan kearah dapur, di meja sudah tersedia lauk yang lezat, mungkin dengan mencicipinya sedikit tidak apakan?

"Ssst, hyung! Bersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh makan." Kyuhyun menghalangi tanganku untuk mencomot salah satu masakannya.

"Ayolah Kyu.. Hyung sudah cuci muka kok. Ini lihat hyung juga sudah sikat gigi. Sudah bersih kan? Boleh ya.. Ya? Ya?" aku berharap.

"Tidak bisa Hyung. Tidak sopan." Ucapnya yang masih sibuk menata makanan di meja makan.

"Apanya yang tidak sopan Kyu?" aku bertanya dengan muka polos.

"Jo Kwon dan Leeteuk Hyung belum siap. Biar kita sarapan bersama-sama." Ujarnya menjelaskan seranya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan duduk disini sambil menunggu mereka selesai." Pasrahku dan duduk di salah satu kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Walapun terdengar sok tua, tapi aku setuju dengan perkataan Kyu."

Ini lagi si 'cool man another inside' main ikut nimbrung.

"Kau memuji atau menghina Hyung?" mampus dijawab sama siempunya kaan..

"Eoh? Menurutmu saja Kyu."

' _Hahaha.. pasrah kan lu Kris, lagi lidah tajam dilawan.'_ Batin Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih Hyung, ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Balasnya santai dan mengambil posisi di sebrangku.

Selama perbincangan 3 orang di dapur, disalah satu kamar, Jo kwon masih sibuk memilih baju sejak 15 menit yang lalu untuk ia kenakan. Sampai-sampai ia mengajak Leeteuk yang baru bangun ke kamarnya untuk dimintai pendapat.

 **LEETEUK POV**

"Leeteuk Hyung menurutmu bagus yang mana? Yang biru atau coklat?" tanya Jo Kwon meminta pendapatku.

' _Tidak tahu apa gue masih ngantuk malah di tarik kemari. Gue kerjain ahh..'_ Batinku muli jail.

"Emm, sepertinya yang biru." Jawabku.

"Tapi Hyung aku lebih suka warna coklat." Ucapnya sambil mencocokkannya di depan cermin.

"Kemeja coklat tidak cocok untukmu coba yang lain." saranku.

"Emm, kalau kaos bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

"Warna apa ya.. Emm coklat. Ah tidak, motifnya datar. Kuning. Ih, terlalu hebring boo.. Emm.." gumamnya sibuk memilih baju.

"Pink saja." sahutku datar.

"Eoh?" dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau punyakan? Di hari yang cerah ini memakai warna pink sangat cocok untukmu. Lagi pula kalau kau pakai baju itu pasti kau akan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri." Dustaku, ckckck..

Dia tengah berfikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya seperti seorang detektif.

"Em, baiklah mungkin akan terlihat bagus."

"Hyung! Hyung!" panggilnya dan menghampiriku yang duduk di bibir ranjangnya sambil membawa 2 botol aneh.

"Wae?"

"Kira-kira aku pakai parfum yang mana, Hyung? Merah atau hitam?" ucapnya sambil memberikan ke 2 botol tersebut. Ku ciumi kedua-duanya. _'Uwee.. Anjritt, baunya nyengat banget!'_ batinku.

Aha! Seperti ada sebuah lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyala diatas kepalaku. Ide yang tak terdugapun muncul.

"Yang warna hitam saja toh sama saja." Tanggapku seraya memberikan ke 2 botol tadi.

"Baiklah."

Sret.. sret

"Sudah wangi kan Hyung?"

"Belakangnya belum kena." Ujarku bohong.

Sret.. sret

"Sudah?"

"Sini biar Hyung bantu." tawarku.

Sret.. sret.. sret.. sret

Aku menyemprotkan hampir keseluruh badannya.

"Ok. Already!" kataku dengan nada ala-ala koki yang makanannya siap disaji di tv-tv.

"Wah! Hyung, gomawo ne.." ucapnya senang dan kembali mematut dirinya pada cermin.

"You're pleasure dear.." balasku, "Oh ya, Hyung keluar duluan ya sepertinya diluar sudah pada berkumpul." Ujarku dan langsung keluar kamar Jo Kwon. Haha.. pasti pada mabok.

 ***** Di luar kamar Jo Kwon *****

Setelah pintu kamar Jo Kwon tertutup rapat Leeteuk tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak dengan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Setelah dirasa cukup Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, hingga seketika ekor matanya menemukan suatu benda tergeletak manis, senyumnya terkembang..

 **KRIS POV**

"Hyunnie, kapan kita makan? Cacing-cacing dalam perut hyung sudah berdemo sejak tadi." Eunhyuk hyung mulai merajuk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk piring dengan jari telunjuknya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bersabarlah Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Sabar si sabar tapi perut gue... Kalau gue mati bagaimana? Lu semua bakal hyung hantui nanti."

"Hyung tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan pagi." Jawabku singkat.

"Huuuu, bisa saja. Bagaimana jika maagku kambuh? Lalu aku kejang-kejang dan mati seketika?! Adakan kasus orang meninggal akibat kelaparan.." Eunhyuk hyung mulai berkicau.

"Memang kau punya maag hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun datar tapi cara ia menatap seperti orang mengintimidasi.

"Maag kejang-kejang? Baru tahu.." sambungku dengan gumamam yang sengaja aku keraskan.

"Issh, kalian... sudahlah, mana lagi si Jo Kwon dan Leeteuk Hyung?" Eunhyuk hyung mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mohon dimaklum rumah ini ramai karena dia, kalau tidak ada Eunhyuk hyung terasa rumah seperti kuburan, apalagi kalau tidak ada Jo Kwon.

"Pagi my namdongsaeng!" tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung memelukku dari belakang, aku hanya bisa berjingit kaget.

"Em, pagi Hyung." Jawabku.

"Pagi Hyung. Kau lama sekali? Kami sudah kelaparan menunggumu keluar.." protes Eunhyuk hyung.

"Kami atau kau?" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cepat.

"Haha.. Maaf ya! Yasudah sekarang kita makan." Seru Leeteuk hyung selepas memelukku dan duduk di tempat yang biasa ia duduki.

"Akhirnya.." gumam Eunhyuk hyung senang dan menyambar hampir semua masakan yang ada di meja dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan hyung." Ingatku.

Dan semua mengambil makan kecuali...

 **JO KWON POV**

"Hyung! Hyung! Kyunnie! Kris!" aku memekik panik dan berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" tiba-tiba si Eunhyuk terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenapa lu hyuk?" tanyaku panasaran.

"Uhuk, Uhuk."

"Minum dulu Hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air mineral kepada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk menegaknya seperti orang kehausan.

"...Gue keselek dodol!" sewotnya setelah meneguk.

"Terus kenapa lu sewot ke gue?"

"Itu karena lu tiba-tiba berteriak gak jelas membuat gue kaget! Kalau gue jantungan dan mati seketika, bagaimana? Untung gue cuma keselek."

"Astagfirrullah.."

 _ **#**_ _Eh siapa yang istigfar tuh?_

" _Kyuhyun kali."_

" _Imposible.."_

" _Wah, wah! Ada yang ngomongin gue ni.. iya gue tau kalian ngefans tapi tak perlu sampai ngomongin gue kan?"_

" _Idih, lebay lu Kyu." Ledek Eunhyuk._

" _Diam lu monyet!" ancam Kyuhyun._

" _Apa Tampan? Makasih.."_

" _Dasar monyet mesum." Kyu bergumam mengalah dari pada dilempar kitab yadong yang menebar virus kewarasan tingkat akut paling dasar. Macam author kita._

" _Woy! Siapa yang ngomong tuh? Ane gak gitu kali.."_

" _Biasa aja dong Thor.." koor mereka berempat serempak. Tanpa Kyuhyun._

' _Baru tahu artis yang ane pilih dibelakang layar pada begini. Ck, padahal cuma bertanya 1 pertanyaan nyerempetnya sampai 1000 km.' Batin author._

" _Itu aye Thor. Kenape?"_

" _Eh, lo muncul lagi? Logat lu betawi ye?"_

" _Bukan, Jawa! Udah tau ane kan orang Arab keturunan betawi yang kesasar ke rumah Jokowi, bawa-bawa roti sambil nyanyi cinta mati."_

" _Terserah ape kate lu dah.."_

" _Yah situ keteluran ._."_ _ **#**_ _CUTTT! *iklan lewat (lagi)* gak ada iklan, gak ada sponsor, gak ada pemasukkan booo, wkwk *PLAK_

"Lebay lu Hyuk. Aaa.. pasti lu makannya gak pelan-pelan makannya tersedak. Udah ah gue lagi buru-buru ni.. nanti telat!"

"Oh ya, ada yang melihat HPku tidak?" lanjutku dan bertanya kepada yang lain. Kris menggeleng, Eunhyuk menggidikkan bahunya, Leeteuk hyung asik makan, "Tidak Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kyunnie.

"Hyung tadi menaruh HP di meja setelah mandi, lalu sekarang tidak ada." Ujarku.

"Mungkin sudah Hyung masukan kedalam tas. Coba di periksa!" saran Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil tasku yang ku tinggalkan di sofa. Aku obarak-abrik, retsleting depan, retsleting tengah, sampai retsleting yang berlapis didalam aku buka.

"Tidak ada Kyunnie.." jawabku lemah.

"Bagaimana mau ketemu? Mencarinya aja gasrak-gusruk begitu." Sambung Eunhyuk sambil melahap makanannya. "Nih kalau gak percaya lu liat aja sendiri! Beneran gak ada kok.." ucapku sambil memberikan tas selempang berwarna coklat Mikky mouse kesayanganku ke Eunhyuk.

"Hyung mencium bau sesuatu tidak?" tanya Kris yang berada di sebelah kananku berdiri saat ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Leeteuk hyung.

"Hm iya! Siapa sih yang pakai minyak wangi? Ah, pasti lu kan Won.." tuduh Eunhyuk.

"Eh, gue itu wangi tau bukan bau! Lu kali yang bau!" sewotku balik.

"Mbah mu! Gue wangi kali.." sewot Eunhyuk dengan menekan kata 'Mbah mu'.

"Bumi berubah arah rotasi pun gue gak percaya!"

"Oh.. begitu.." dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Eunhyuk mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap garang padaku. Aku tidak mau kalah, aku pun menatap balik.

"Nih! Cium ketek gue! Wangikan? Wangi!" terangnya bangga sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengannya.

"Wangian gue ya.. secara gue udah mandi, keramas, sikat gigi, kerimbat, lotion, bedakan, pakai minyak wangi, rapih pula." Banggaku.

"Terus gue harus kopral, guling-guling, salto sambil teriak wow gitu?!" Sungut Eunhyuk.

"Kau.." geramku.

' _Hahaha.. akhirnya rencanaku berhasil, tapi apa mereka tidak sadar akan sesuatu? Atau mungkin...'_ batin Leeteuk.

' _Hyung berhentilah berteriak-riak!'_ batin Kris jengah. Dengan kerennya Kris bangkit dari duduknya untuk pindah tempat duduk, hanya berdiri, keluar dari lingkaran panas dan duduk kembali dengan tenang dan tanpa suara.

BRAAK!

 **AUTHOR POV**

Seseorang dengan nafas memburu menggebrak meja menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, semua orang yang berada disana mematung seketika termasuk Leeteuk yang baru saja ingin memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut.

Semua mata melirik ke sumber suara. Orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir *eh salah* nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Hyung bisakah kalian diam! Kalian sudah besar! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil! Bisakan kita bicarakan baik-baik. Dewasalah hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun tenang, lembut, namun tegas diakhir.

"Leeteuk Hyung kau yang paling tua diantara kami, aku meminta pendapatmu mengenai hal ini." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghadap ke Leeteuk. Yang ditanya malah asik dengan majalah yang tidak ia baca untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena Leeteuk tak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Baiklah.. siapa yang kuliah hari ini selain Jo Kwon Hyung?"

"Aku." Suara berat Kris mendominasi keheningan yang tercipta setelah dilontarkan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap intens satu persatu.

"A–aku libur." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Mungkin aku akan ke kampus nanti siang." Jawab Leeteuk datar. Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum dan kembali berfikir dengan tenang, sementara itu tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Leeteuk melirik kearahnya.

' _Ah, gagal lagi kan.. tinggal sedikit lagi. Baiklah malam nanti adalah puncaknya, pokoknya aku berhasil, hihihi..'_ batin Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana dengan ponselku?" ungkap Jo Kwon takut-takut.

"Aku, Kris dan Eunhyuk hyung akan mencarinya. Lebih baik hyung berganti pakaian saja." Saran Kyuhyun.

"Em, baiklah," setelah mengatakan itu dengan pasrah Jo kwon kembali ke kamarnya seraya mendumel, "Jelas-jelas aku taruh di meja. Gak mungkinkan handphone jalan sendiri? Kalaupun ada maling, mana ada maling dateng pagi-pagi?"

Karena dumelan Jo kwon yang masih dapat di dengar walau tak jelas, 3 manusia disana seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Zzzzrrt..! bagai di sengat listrik beribu-ribu juta volt yang membuat jiwa mereka sempat lepas sesaat dan hampir saja tertukar, jika tidak ada author yang mengawasi dengan deathglarenya.

"Hyung.." ucap ke3 manusia itu bersamaan dengan nada yang sedikit menuduh, sambil menatap orang itu tajam, layaknya meminta bahkan menuntut jawaban.

' _Firasat gue gak enak ni?'_ batin seseorang.

Merasa seperti ada yang mengepungnya, di turunkannya majalah yang menutupi wajahnya secara perlahan.

"Kalian memanggilku?" tanyanya polos.

"Sudah ku duga.. Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil lalu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan makannya.

 _#Baguss.. lanjutin ya! Gak baik buang-buang makanan. Mubazir. Allah tidak senang dengan orang-orang yang suka membuang-buang makanan._

" _Kyaaa! Author kita... Author kita.." panik Jo Kwon_

" _Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk_

" _Mungkinkah kita dengan Author yang lain :("_

" _Woles. Ane yakin dah ini author kite."_

" _Kok lu bisa yakin gitu?" Kris._

" _Anekan yang di sms lebih dulu bahwa kite-kite bakalan ngelanjutin nih syuting yang entah kelarnya kapan." Kyuhyun._

" _Palingan sampai Eunhyuk tobat gak doyan yang anuan lagi juga gak kelar ni cerita. Wkwkwk" Kris._

" _Sembarangan kalau bicara! Ingat ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu tak bisa di tarik kembali. Setiap kata yang keluar harus kau pertanggungjawabkan. Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum berucap. Arra!" Leeteuk menasihati._

" _Arraseo." kompak bertiga._

 _*Author hanya memperhatikan dari balik tembok yang memisahkan antara ruang mereka dengan kamar author sambil tersenyum*_

"Ekhem! Kapan kita take lagi. Burulah grejep! Grejep!" Jo Kwon bersemangat, saking bersemangatnya ada api-api yang berkoar di atas kepala, alis, mata, hidung, telinga, bahkan bulu ketiaknya pun ikut terbakar.

 ***** Oke. Hana, dul, set. CLIK *****

Maaf.. maaf iklan lewat lagi, kali ini memakai parade jadi iklannya rada gaje dan panjang kali lebar gitu dehh. Padahal Leeteuk cuma ngomelin satu orang tapi yang jawab malah tiga-tiganya, memang kompak mereka ya..

*"Yoi.. kita kan solidaritasnya tinggi. Ya gak bro?"

"Yuk ciiinn.."

"Issh.. alay."

"DIAM! Semua tolong diam!" author menunjuk semua satu persatu sambil berucap dengan suara bulat.*

Kembali ke cerita.

Sementara kita tinggalkan dulu ruang makan oke! Sepertinya masalah di ruang makan telah selesai, seperti biasa Eunhyuk mendumel tak jelas sambil makan, padahal Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia bisa tersedak kembali, dan Kris orang itu memang kece ya. Diaaam.. saja hanya sepatah 2 patah kata saja yang keluar dari mulut seksinya. Kalau Leeteuk, tidak perlu diperjelas ya bagaimana dia, seorang yang dianggap leader secara umur tak secara sifat ini -you knowlah..

Kita masuk ke kamar Jo Kwon, sedang berganti pakaiankah dia? Atau mungkin_ *hayo mikir apa author? Pasti mulai belok nih! Warning! Warning!

Plak! Plak! Plak! Dung plak dung plek..

"SIAPA YANG INGIN JADI PASIEN SELANJUTNYA? MENGHADAP KE SAYA, SE-KA-RANG! (Author ngamuk. Lariiiiii!)*

Malam harinya...

Tinit-tonat-tonet

Bunyi tombol-tombol kunci yang ditekan lemas. Kalau dilihat raut wajah orang itu dipenuhi oleh peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, mukanya ditekuk menyebabkan sedikit kerutan kasat mata di dahinya. Lemah, lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai, lenjeh, lemot, lebay.

Trak!

Bunyi pintu tertutup.

"Aku pulang..!"

CETAAAARRR!

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuhnya mengejang —kaku seketika tanpa sebab yang jelas, mulutnya tak sempat ia katupkan, tas yang sejak tadi ia jinjing jatuh begitu saja. Pupil matanya membesar, seketika saraf dalam otaknya menginstruksikan untuk bertindak; berteriak, atau diam.

' _Apakah malam ini aku harus seperti biasanya? Atau... Tapi ini sudah terlewat batas!'_ batinnya berargumen.

Orang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak —menahan emosi. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

"Eun..hyuu– "

"STOOP!" teriakan penuh penekanan yang bersumber dari dalam dengan paksa memotong ucapannya.

Orang itu menyerit; bingung. Dia kenal dengan suara ini, _'Apakah aku tak salah dengar?'_ pikirnya.

Sesuatu yang langka langsung menyambutnya setelah seharian berkutat dengan huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapih dalam lembaran-lembaran, hingga menjadi tumpukan buku yang sangat tebal. Orang itu menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis yang memiliki sejuta arti di dalamnya, tersinggung senyum yang hampir jarang tak ia tampakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teriknya matahari sungguh siapa saja malas untuk menggerakkan barang sejenak tubuhnya. Udara dingin yang berhembus dari benda berbentuk balok yang terhubung dengan listrik, yang sedikit –bahkan banyak mempengaruhi global warming. Angin tambahan yang berasal dari benda yang berputar-putar dalam kecepatan tetap pun tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ya ampuun.. AC mati ya?" keluh seorang berambut lurus blonde yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa.

"Tidak." suara berat terkesan dingin keluar dari mulut seorang berambut hitam, betubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit putih susu.

"He? Tidak!? Kau tidak lihat bajuku basah seperti orang yang habis di siram air begini. Macam di sauna pula lah aku *logat batak*" keluh Eunhyuk.

"Akukan ada di depan kipas angin, juga di bawahnya AC. Hyung kemari saja!" Terang manusia satunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Orang yang di panggil, dengan malas beranjak dari singgahsananya, mendekat ke sisi namdongsaeng.

"Uwaaa ademnya..!" gumam Eunyuk senang.

"Oh iya, apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah duduk di sisi kanan Kris.

"Novel." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Novel apa?"

"D.I.D."

"D.I.D? Singkatan dari apa? Cerita tentang apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan tatapan keingintahuan yang mendalam

 _ **#** "Hahaha.. Eunhyuk oppa kepo nih. Kasian tau Kris bacanya nggak bisa konsentrasi."_

" _Author diam! Kepo itu kan bagus. Kalau nggak kepo nanti pengetahuannya sempit."_

" _Yang benar itu banyak bertanya pada hal-hal penting mengenai pengetahuan umum. Bukan kepo seperti ini -_-"_

" _Eh-eh! Ngomong-ngomong saya juga lagi makan pisang kepo nih. Enak loh..!"_

" _Itu kepok!" Author._

" _Ouh, kepok itu yang kepok ame-ame belalang..."_

" _...Itu Pok! Pok!" Eunhyuk emosi._

" _Santai aja. Pok itu yang sering orang betawi omongin kan? Pok! Pok! Beli sayur asemnya dong!"_

" _Itu MPOK!" Author dan Eunhyuk emosi._ _ ***Tendang Jo Kwon ke tukang sayur***_ _#_

"D.I.D itu Dissociative Identity Disorder." Jawab Kris tenang.

"Oouuhh.." gumam Eunhyuk kagum sehingga mulutnya membentuk 'o' sempurna.

"Ini menceritakan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda." Lanjut Kris.

"Kepribadian.. ganda?"

"Em, sindrom ini jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Simplenya, jika pagi tadi kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang ramah, sopan, murah senyum. Maka malam harinya kau akan bertemu Kyuhyun yang angkuh, bengal, sinis dan ia tidak mengenalmu sama sekali." Terang Kris dengan nada terkesan horor tetapi dengan ekspresi datar menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya.

Bulu kuduk Eunhyuk seketika meremang cepat, dalam sekejap Eunhyuk menggeser tubuhnya; menjauh dari Kris.

"Ahahaha.. kau ini, ouh.. iya aku ingin keluar sebentar ya!" ucap Eunhyuk mengalihkan permbicaraan; menutupi rasa ketakutannya.

Mohon dimaklumi diantara ke 5 pria tampan di sini, sosok Eunhyuk lah yang paling penakut, setelah itu Jo Kwon. Saking takutnya ia sangat taat beribadah; takut dosa, tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan hal yang berbau seks apa lagi ia sangan terangsang apabila melihat wanita-wanita di majalah trubus eh salah buku yasin astagfirrullah.. bukan, majalah dewasa maksudnya.

"Eoh? Mau kemana hyung? Bukankah cuaca sangat panas?" tanya Kris.

"Aaa.. hanya mencari tukang es dong-dong siapa tau lewat di komplek sebelah, soalnya hyung pernah liat Taemin; anak komplek sebelah beli entu es, hyung ngeliatnya ngiler dah, kayanya enak gitu. Jadi hyung pengen coba beli." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oh, yasudah. Hati-hati!" respon Kris singkat dan kembali membaca novelnya.

Eunhyuk meliriknya sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafas lega, "Hahhhh.." dan saat tangan Eunhyuk akan mententuh gagang pintu #kretek

Braakk!

"Hyung~..! Dongsaeng~..!" pekik seorang pria di depan pintu; setelah pintu terbuka lebar dengan kasar dan cepat. Kris menoleh ke sumber keributan dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Kyaaa! Kris.." pekiknya seraya berlari panik.

"...Kau tahu? Kau tahu?" hebohnya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kris.

"Aku ti_tidak tahu Hyung."

"Kyaa..! Kris, karena baju yang kupakai terlalu mencolok sehingga semua mata terjutu padaku dan itu membuat ia kesal. Haha akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya kesal." Ungkapnya bangga.

"Ia?"

"Oh? Kau belum tahu ya?"

Kris menggeleng, sekarang ia telah bebas dari guncangan Jo Kwon.

"Benar juga, yang tahu itu hanya Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk hyung. Ia itu adalah teman saat aku SMA, teman yang berambisi untuk menahklukan sosok Jo Kwon, ia seorang laki-laki. Eett.. jangan terkejut dulu kami normal. Namanya Nickhun; orang beralis tebal namun tak sesensasional diriku, bewajah tampan nampun tak serupawan diriku, bertubuh sempurna namun masih jauh dariku. Dia lewat.." ungkap Jo kwon bangga.

 _ **#** "Hahaha.. PD gile lu, ngaca napa? Nyaca woy! Masih mendingan gue dah dari pada elu, gak usah lebey deh"_

" _Eee.. siapa ya? Kalau iri mah iri aja. Iri tanda gak mampu!"_

" _Trus aye kudu bilang Leeteuk wow gitu?"_

" _Hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Ganggu Kyu_cing gue makan aja. Kasiankan dia keselek duri ikan. KRIS, JO KWON. BERBAIKAN DAN KEMBALI KE SCENE SE-KA-RANG!" author._

" _Uwaaa.. Author ngamuk! Padahal niat ngerjain dia, kenapa kita yang kena? **#**_

"Ouh.." respon Kris datar, sedatar jalan Kemayoran di Jakarta.

"Eh, iya ngomong-ngomong Eunhyuk kemana? Bukannya dia libur ya? Terus Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Jo Kwon yang akhirnya sadar juga tuh orang.

"Leeteuk Hyung sedang pergi. Kalau Eunhyuk Hyung, bukannya tadi keluar?"

"Keluar? Aku tak melihatnya." Jawab Jo Kwon dengan tampang watadosnya, lalu ia berbalik ke arah pintu dan melihat sesosok makhluk _ngefreeze_ di balik pintu dengan posisi tangan kanan ke atas sedikit di tekuk, tangan kiri di bawah kaya cicak nemplok di dinding, ekspresi wajahnya; mata sedikit melotot, meringis sedikit, lidah yang terjulur.

"Hee?! Ya! Eunhyuk! Ngapain di depan pintu? Pamali eui."

Mendengar sahutan Jo Kwon Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari ke _freeze_ -sannya mukanya merah padam menahan amarah yang siap membeludak.

"Jo-Kwon.." geramnya. Tanpa ancang-ancang Eunhyuk menirkam Jo Kwon hingga terjungkal ke sofa; disebrang sofa tempat Kris membaca.

"Kenapa membuka pintu tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahu?" raung Eunhyuk bringas.

"Ya! Biasanya juga tanpa memecet bel tak masalah." Jawab Jo Kwon kualahan menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang terlihat ingin mencabik-cabik wajahnya.

"Itu masalah! Masalah! Untung aku masih hidup, jika tidak wajah tampan nan rupawan ini akan sirnah, kau tahu!"

"Salahmu! Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu huh?"

"Karena aku ingin keluaar!"

"Aku juga ingin masuk!"

"Hee.. dasar manusia rempong!"

"Dasar manusia cerewet!"

"Hyung, hentikan!" relai Kris yang jengah melihat perkelahian hanya karena masalah kecil.

Ke 2 mahkluk itu saling duduk dan menoleh ke arah Kris, "MANA BISA SEPERTI ITU!" pekik mereka bersamaan dengan kalimat yang sama pula.

Kris mendengar koor seperti itu sedikit meringis, _'Apa yang bisa kulakukan?'_ batinnya.

' _Disaat seperti ini, kami membutuhkan leader, tapi leader kami tak lebih baik dari magnae kami; bisa di katakan jauh. Tapi kalau di biarkan mungkin akan...'_

"Ya! Neo! Rasakan jurusku ini! Cakar dragon myeong-myeong..!" ancam Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang seharusnya bersiap. Terima ini! Jurus tangan hummer Jo Kwon bling-bling..!"

"KYAAAAA...!"

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara lain berasal dari arah pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, terlihat sosok pangeran tampan yang menyampirkan tasnya sedang berdiri santai sambil menatap heran ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya seranya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ke 2 orang yang siap menyerang menghentetikan aksi mereka dan berpura-pura akrab di depannya; seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Oh Hyung, akhirnya kau datang. Tadi mereka mmmppphhh.. mmmpphh.."

"Nde? Kenapa Kris—"

"Ahahaha.. tak ada apa-apa kok hyung. Hehe tenang saja tak usah khawatir." Timpal Eunhyuk sambil membekap mulut Kris, Kris masih terus memberontak, "Mmmppphh!"

"Oh iya Hyung dari mana saja? Tumben jam segini sudah pulang? Apa tidak ada dosen?" tanya Jo Kwon dengan ekspresi anehnya.

Nyiiiieet.. Ceklek!

"Pintu sudah ku tutup. Kalau beginikan tidak mengganggu tetangga. Tidak usah mempedulikan aku, anggap saja aku tak ada. Nah, silahkan lanjutkan! Aku ingin istirahat." Ungkap Leeteuk dengan evilsmirknya lalu berlalu ke ruang tv meninggalkan ke 2 orang yang di laluinya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Yosh! Urusan kita belum selesai Jo Kwon!" tantang Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Jo Kwon persis di depan wajahnya.

"Aku siap melayanimu, bocah!"

"Kyaaaa...!"

GUBRAK BURAK TRENG TRENG KONTRENG DUK DAK DUK..

Selagi Eunhyuk dan Jo Kwon berkelahi Kris diam-diam menghampiri Leeteuk untuk meminta bantuan.

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah memulainya." Lapor Kris tenang setenang air yang menggenang di atas lembaran daun hijau.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka selalu beradu mulut sesekali beradu fisik gak masalah. Itulah lelaki." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Yang penting mereka tak mengganggu kan? Oh iya bagaimana kalau kita buat perkelahian mereka semakin seru?" usul Leeteuk yang mulai keluar evilnya.

"Hyuung.." protes Kris, namun tak di gubris olehnya.

"Ya! Kalian tangkap ini!" ucap Leetek sambil melempar bantal dan serbet makan.

"Gomawo, hyung!" ungkap keduanya bersamaan walau pertama menerimanya mereka sempat binggung, dan dengan kilatan api membara di mata mereka; Eunhyuk dan Jo Kwon, akhirnya pertempuran semakin memanas Eunhyuk membabi buta melemparkan benda-benda lunak; seperti bantal guling, serbet, taplak meja dan lain-lain, sedangkan Jo Kwon tak mau kalah dengan terus berganti tameng; dengan buku, panci, tutup panci, penggorengan, tas, baju Eunhyuk, sampe celana boxernya Kris yang belum di cucipun jadi sasaran. Setelah itu mereka lempar ke sembarang arah.

Leeteuk yang melihat pertempuran mereka mengambil tempat duduk, seperti sedang menonton film _action_.

"Jo Kwon hyung jangan gunakan celanaku." Gumam Kris datar.

' _Hyung awas kau kalau sampe boxer gue kenapa-napa you, die!'_ ancam Kris dalam hatinya.

"Eunhyuk hyung jangan gunakan vas bunga, piring, sendok, garpu dan remote. Itu mahal!" gumam Kris lagi yang melihat Eunhyuk memegang vas bunga dan ingin berlari ke arah dapur.

"Hei Kris, dari pada mendumel tak jelas bagaimana kalau kau menemani Hyung nonton huh?" ucap Leeteuk seduktif tepat di telinga Kris sesaat setelah tiba-tiba Leeteuk mendekap Kris from his back. Tangan Leeteuk yang menggulung leher Kris erat, membuat Kris menegang bagai tersengat ratu lebah.

 _#Etdah mati ntar itu anak orang Leeteuk!_

" _Gak apa-apa author, gak kenceng ini kok, lagi pula itu cuma kiasan belaka."_

" _Uhuk..uhuk! H-hyung.. lepas.. Uhuk. Kekencengan.. nafas.." rintih Kris._

" _Ngomong yang jelas napa?"_

" _Dia gak bisa nafas bodoh! Lu meluknya kekencengan."_

" _Ouh.. Bilang dong. (langsung di lepas) eh tadi lu bilang apa Hyuk? Bodoh?"_

" _Eh, bukan baka."_

" _Baka?" ulang Leeteuk memastiskan._

" _Pintar." Jawab Eunhyuk asal._

" _Eee, dikirain apa. Awas ya kalau lu bilang yang macem-macem gue laporin emak gue trus ke KUHP atas pencelehan nama alim seakhirat nih."_

" _Ngaco lu Teuk." Author._

" _Haha.. Oke bang, tenang aja anekan anak baik yang mata fulusan, suka yang bohai-bohai tapi gak suka di belai. By the way any happy hwahwei, Kyuhyun kemana ya? Tumben tuh orang tak menampakan hidung mancungnya?"_

" _Menekehete, tanya aja sama author." Leeteuk._

" _Author, Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang watadosnya._

" _Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang betapa di gua kalong sangit." Jawab Kris._

" _Ngapain?"_

" _Mungkin karena kesetanannya di rebut Leeteuk hyung, jadi dia mengembara mencari setan-setan yang lain." Jo Kwon._

" _Maka dari itu berhati-hatilah kalian. Karena setelah Kyuhyun kembali ada kejutan special. Oke sekarang balik ke TKP! Yosh!" Author#_ _ **-Sponsor ini dipersembahkan oleh Author beserta para kru dan pemain. Jika sakit berlanjut silahkan hubungi RSJ terdekat-**_

"Hyung lepaskan.." pinta Kris yang berusaha menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kris suka di peluk dari belakang?" Jawab Leeteuk yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kris merem-melek gara-gara perbuatan Leeteuk, karena tak tahan akhirnya..

"Aaaaaa.. Hyung, jangan mendekat! Kau menakutkan! Braak!" Kris melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan berlari menuju kamar lalu menutupnya dengan keras.

Leeteuk tertawa karena akhirnya bisa membuat duo hebring mengacau dan Kris si _'ice cool man'_ memekik dengan muka memerah. Disaat Leeteuk tertawa dengan loadnya dia tak sadar apa yang tengah di perebutkan oleh dou hebring.

"Eh, ini punya gue! Lo ambil gih yang lain!" Jo Kwon _say_.

"Mbahmu! Gue duluan! Ini senjata buat ngebasmi lo!" Eunhyuk _say_.

"Yaudah. Gue ini!" bilang Jo Kwon sambil mengambil benda yang lain.

"Enggak bisa. Sinii!" kukuh Eunhyuk. Karena terus main tarik-tarikkan macam main tarik tambang tingkat bu RT, akhirnya itu benda bernasib naas.

SREEEETT!

"Yah, koid." Ucap mereka serempak.

Tuiing..

Di lempar begitu saja dan mendarat sempurna di wajah Leeteuk, sontak Leeteuk berhenti tertawa dan mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ini kan..." gumamnya seraya meneliti benda yang sedang ia pegang. Saat Leeteuk ingin memastikan kepada dou hebring Leeteuk langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Ayam gueee.."

"Woy! Kenapa jimat gue jadi sasaran?!"

"Ayam eh kaus kutang gue yang berharga.. hiks.. hiks.." Leeteuk meratapi nasib ayamnya yang tak di pedulikan oleh duo hebring.

Sementara itu...

Dibalik daun pintu Kris mengatur nafasnya, yang merasa shock *electric miletrick shock* –backsound–

"Leeteuk hyung.. ani, evil old itu ternyata tau kelemahan gue. Gue kira dengan menyembunyikan sebagai orang yang cool akan berhasil ternyata.." ucapnya bermonolog.

"Ah, diluar masih ribut lagi, Leeteuk hyung juga gak bisa di andelin. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nanti? Selama ini dia magnae yang sabar, baik hati, tak sombong dan rajin menabung. Kalau dia melihat ini bagaimana reaksinya? Selama 1 tahun ini sudah 3 kali terjadi reaksi Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum seolah tak apa, tak terjadi apapun. Jelas sudah terjadi badai, gempa, tsunami. Dia memang our angelic." Lanjutnya.

' _Baiklah aku akan membantunya. Tapi bagaimana jika si evil old berulah lagi?'_ batinnya. Kris merenung; pundung.

 **.**

 **.**

 _A few moment later.._

Guys.. waktu sudah petang nih. Author baru selesai arisan, yuk ciiin kita intip apakah mereka sudah reda apa belum.*lo kira hujan Thor.* yee.. pemain diam saja duduk manis. Gak usah lemes okeey.. Suasana terasa sepi, tidak terdengar suara keributan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dan Kris masih ngerem di kamar. Kyuhyun belum pulang, rumah.. Astagfirullah.. baju dimana-mana, panci, berserakan, ya ampun becek lagi mana gak ada ojek cabe dech.. pulang ah..

Trak!

Bunyi pintu di tutup. Berarti Kyuhyun suudah pulang.

"STOP!" Kris akhirnya keluar dari kamar, dengan triakan cetar membahananya. Sotak ke 3 makhluk yg sudah kehabisan tenaga itu hanya menoleh malas.

Leeteuk; wajah masam, mata benggak, rambut berantakan sambil mengangin jimatnya yang telah rusak.

Eunhyuk; mata setengah sipit setengah belo, rambut awur-awuran, posisi telentang di karpet, baju compang-camping, sambil megang sendok sayur.

Dan terakhir Jo Kwon; mata setengah merem setengah melek, rambut model orang habis tersengat listrik, baju di gulung-gulung kaya orang kebanjiran, posisi tubuh tengkurep sambil megangin panci dan teplon.

"Ka–kalian sudah tidak tidak berkelahi lagi?" kata Kris gagap.

"Untuk apa?" jawab ke 3-nya lemas.

"I-itu.."

"Aku pulang..!"

"Kyuhyun?!" gumam ke 3-nya kompak dan langsung mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk, pasang wajah seimut mungkin, anggap rumah bersih, indah, rapih.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk basa-basi. Kyuhyun yang kita ketahui sudah datang lebih awal, mengumbar senyum menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Aaahh.. aku lelah hyung. Boleh kali ini aku langsung beristirahat?" ijin Kyuhyun ke Leeteuk.

"T-tentu saja.. kau pasti lelah."

"Memang." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

Kyuhyun menaruh buah tangannya ke dalam kulkas, setelah semua dimasukan, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

"Cha.. karena hari ini aku istirahat, hyung jangan lupa bersihkan rumah ya.. aku tidak mau ada makan malam sebelum rumah rapih, dan satu lagi tidak ada yang tidak kerja. Aku tahu kalian pasti lapar, kan? Aku akan menunggu di kamar, jika aku keluar ruangan masih belum kembali seperti semula, jangan harap ada jatah makan malam. Mengerti hyung?" ungkap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kris hyung, kau temani aku di kamar ya?"

"Ne? Tapi kau bilang_"

"Kaukan tak terlibat." potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baiklah" Tanpa protes Kris masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun-Leeteuk dan menguncinya, lalu tanpa protes juga ke 3 manusia; Leeteuk, Jo Kwon, dan Eunhyuk melaksanakan apa yang di instruksikan walau lemas, tetap mereka lakukan daripada mati kelaparan. Betul?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

40 menit berlalu..

"Hyung, ayolah main lagi!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar sampai mengganggu aktifitas 3 makhluk mengepel.

"Tidak mau! Hyung lelah." Balas Kris.

"Hyung payah, baru 3 ronde aja K.O aku biasa main sampai 10 ronde full biasa saja."

"Tapi posisi hyung gak enak. Merugikan!"

"Hahaha, arraseo kita tukeran, hyung di atas aku dibawah deh.." Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Hei hyung, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" bisik Jo Kwon.

"Pabo! Begitu saja kau tidak tahu, mereka itu sedang melakukan 'itu'." Balas Eunhyuk yang juga berbisik.

"Mana mungkin Kyuhyun dan Kris...?"

"Ssssttt.. jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan. Eunhyuk menurut hyung Kyuhyun lebih berbahaya, kau hanya baca dan melihat, sedangkan Kyuhyun mempratekkan dan melihat langsung." Tangkap Leeteuk

Pletak. Pletak. Pletak

"Aduh..." ringis mereka bersamaan.

"Hei kalian kenapa masih disini huh? Cepat kembali sana!"

"Eh author, jangan galak-galak napa? Kenapa author bisa disini? Bukannya di alam sana ye?" Jo Kwon _say_.

"Saya kesini untuk mencegah kalian berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Author mau ikutan?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Heh, tidak baik menguping di depan pintu. Sudah sana!"

"Aaaaaaa... Kyuhyun pabo! Hyung kena jebakanmu kan. Sama saja, lebih baik hyung di bawah saja!" umpat Kris dari dalam kamar.

"Wah sudah di mulai." Leeteuk. Author ikut nimbrung di depan pintu.

"Hahaha.. hyung maaf, ternyata Hyung tak lebih jago dari si Eunhyuk hyung."

Diluar pintu Eunyuk menjadi sorotan mata. Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya langsung menggeleng.

"Ah, aku kan pemula, jadi wajah saja permainanku tak sebanding denganmu."

"Sudah hyung Eunhyuk hyung saja pasrah kok, hyung juga mau pasrah?"

"Aku gak akan menyerah. Lihat saja akan ku buat magnae yang satu ini kelepek-kelepek dengan permainanku."

"Sok atuh di coba. Aku akan diam menghayati permainan hyung yang brutal." Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah awas kau Kyunnie.."

"JAGAAAANNN..!" koor 4 mahkluk dari luar kamar.

 _(#eh 4? Author kan dimari, yang di situ siapa?_

" _Author gadungan aja." usul Kris._

" _Iya kalau authorkan masih suci. Biar gak ketularan virus kegilaan mereka, lebih baik author diam saja di kamar, ngetikin ini alur cerita." Kata Leeteuk. *Batin author* padahal yang bikin cerita gue, kenapa gue harus takut ketularan?)_

. .tok!

Ketukan pintu heboh dari 3 mahkluk di tambah 1 mahkluk tak bersosok mengganggu konsentrasi permainan Kris-Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa permainan di cancel, dan Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyun.. kau..kau!" hebring Jo Kwon lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kyuhyun kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya kan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Melakukan apa hyung? Kenapa Jo Kwon hyung hebring begitu?" Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya kris dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kris..!" Jo Kwon langsung berlari dan memeluk Kris yang sedang memegang stick.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jo Kwon panik selepas memeluk Kris, lalu menangkup wajah Kris, mencubit gemas pipi Kris, memegang kening Kris.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kris takut seraya menjauh dari Jo Kwon.

"Itu.. tadi..tadi.. kau.. Kyuhyun.. kalian melakukan itu?"

"Hyung tenang. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam hembuskan secara perlahan." Instruksi Kris.

"Oh.. aku mengerti jadi sedari tadi kalian menguping di depan pintu kan? Maka dari itu Jo Kwon hyung hebring." Ungkap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke dalam.

"Memangnya apa yang kau la..ku...kan..." ucapan Leeteuk lambat laun kian mengecil dengan wajah ditekuk setelah melihat keadaan kamar yang sesungguhnya; karpet Micky Mouse, dengan sebungkus cemilan kering, Jo Kwon di atas kasur memegang stick dengan kabel yang di hubungkan dengan kotak persegi panjang untuk memutar cd game; Playstation.

"Haahhh.. lebih baik aku kembali mengepel." Lanjut Leeteuk kecewa.

"Hyee?! Haahh.. aku juga. Hei Jo Kwon! Ayo kita kembali bekerja. Sebelum aku tepar karena perutku sudah keroncongan." Eunhyuk ikut menyusul di belakang Leeteuk terdengar nada sedikit kecewa di dalamnya.

"Huuuffh, baiklah." Sahut Jo Kwon. Dan ketika mereka sudah melangkah keluar, Kyuhyun memanggil mereka dan menyuruhnya menunggu di kamar bersama Kris, sedangkan ia berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi 5 mangkuk puding ukuran besar dengan berbagai rasa. Dan 3 botol jus ukuran 1200ml beserta 5 buah gelas.

"Taraa! This is it. Untuk kalian hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang tampan. Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, Jo Kwon terharu, Leeteuk tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Gomawo Kyunnie!" pekik mereka senang bersamaan.

Lantas ke 3-nya langsung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun, soktak Kyuhyung langsung mengangkat tinggi nampang yang masih ia pegang.

"Ehehehe.. baiklah Hyung, acara berpelukannya nanti saja sebelum nampan yang kupegang jatuh." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Oke, makaaaan!" seru Eunhyuk bahagia dan langsung mengambil tempat di bibir kasur bersama Kris dan Leeteuk sedangkan Jo Kwon lebih memilih lesehan di bawah.

"Nah, ini untuk Hyung, ini dan ini. Silahkan dimakan!" seru Kyuhyun setelah membagikan puding tersebut satu persatu; Leeteuk mendapatkan rasa strawberry, Eunhyuk rasa banana, Jo Kwon rasa chocolate, Kris rasa blueberry (keluaran terbaru) dan Kyuhyun sendiri puding 3 rasa; BanChoBer (Banana,Chocolate,Strawberry). Semuanya pun tersenyum dan menyantap pudingnya masing-masing walau sudah jatahnya tetep masih icip-icip dikit tetangga, tapi masih tetap berbagi ya tidak pelit ;)

Dan.. Inilah akhir kisah dari ke 5 namja tampan untuk hari ini makan puding bersama di dalam kamar di selimuti kebahagian dan canda tawa di dalamnya, walaupun masih ada tugas yang menanti —lirik ruang tamu, dapur, ruang keluarga tapi tak masalah karena diselesaikan bersama-sama. Masih banyak kisah dari mereka yang lainnya. Namun, 1 hari saja sudah sangat cukup melelahkan. Bagaimana jika 2 hari? 1 minggu? Bahkan 1 tahun?!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seberapapun perbedaan yang kita miliki walau terkadang menimbulkan konflik tapi dari perbedaan itulah tercipta ikatan solidaritas yang lebih kuat tanpa disadari. Dan dari perbedaan pula kita bisa saling menutupi kelemahan masing-masing. Itu tergantung bagaimana sikap seseorang dalam menghadapi suatu perbedaan.**_

 **FIN**

* * *

Gyahahaha! maaf ya kalau gaje, alias gak jelas, humor gagal, tolong maklum saya masih belajar.

Yosh! minta kritik dan sarannya apalagi masalah humor sense, penulisan, dll. see you!


End file.
